For Your Entertainment
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Wade and Maryse hate each other.. or do they? Oneshot.


Maryse Ouellet had just finished her match against Gail Kim and was making her way backstage only to see the one group of people she couldn't stand at all, The Corre. They just annoyed her so much, especially Wade. Maryse huffed as she walked past the group of men but stopped when she heard wolf whistling. She whipped round and glared at Wade.

"You are disgusting," Maryse glared at Wade with a disgusted look upon her face. Wade just stood there smirking, in his usual manner.

"You wont be saying im the disgusting one when you find out what your little boyfriend is doing," Wade said, rolling his eyes and turning back to his friends and team mates. Maryse stood there glaring at Wade's back. What was he talking about? Maryse had been dating Mike Mizanin for the last year or so. Things weren't too great between them but they were working through it, or so Maryse though. Curious as to what Wade meant she tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around and face her again.

"What do you mean when I find out what my boyfriend is doing? Do you know something I don't?" Maryse huffed, placing her hands on her hips looking sternly at Wade.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, love. Im sure you'll find out soon enough," Wade smiled slightly and turned back to his friends whilst Maryse rolled her eyes and headed off back to the divas locker room to change. When she entered Eve, Natalya and Alicia Fox were already sat in there chatting. Maryse sighed and sat down. She may act like a bitch on TV but in real life Maryse was one of the most sensitive and kindest people. She only put on a front when she had to.

"I was just talking to Wade and he mentioned something about Mike," Maryse said looking at the girls who shifted uncomfortably. It seemed they all knew something she didn't which she didn't like one bit.

"Maryse, Mike has been seeing one of the Bella's behind your back for a while now," Eve sighed, placing a hand upon her friends shoulder. Her and Maryse were best friends and Eve hated seeing what Mike was doing to Maryse.

"Are you sure?" Maryse asked with tears in her eyes. She knew things between her and Mike weren't great but still she didn't think he would go and cheat on her.

"Positive, hun. Just go talk with him," Eve advised Maryse the two finished getting ready.

* * *

Wade was sat in the bar at the hotel. He felt really bad for Maryse and wished he'd have just left things alone. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he really liked Maryse. The only person who knew he had a little crush on Maryse was Justin since the two of them were best friends. Wade sighed and ordered himself another drink.

"Can I have a double vodka, please?" Wade heard a familiar accent and saw a mass of blonde hair, it was obviously Maryse.

"I'll get this," Wade smiled as he paid for Maryse's drink. She looked like she'd been crying which made him feel bad. If he hadn't said anything then things between her and Mike would have been fine and she wouldn't be sat there looking all upset.

"Thank you," Maryse managed to get a smile out as she turned to face Wade. Right now she didn't even care about anything, she just wanted to forget about Mike and what she had just witnessed.

"Im sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said anything," Wade apologised. He hated to see Maryse sat there so upset.

"Its fine. I would have found out eventually. The idiot was fucking Brie in our hotel room. I walked in on them, we had this massive argument, he called me a bitch and then I just grabbed my stuff and moved into Eve's room for tonight. Im such a loser thinking he actually cared," Maryse shrugged, downing her vodka and ordering another drink.

"You're not a loser. He's the idiot for doing what he's done to you.."

"Since when did you care? I thought we hated each other?" Maryse laughed downing her drink once again and ordering another one.

"I don't hate you. I think you are fantastic. You're a beautiful, strong, independent woman. I admire that," Wade smiled as he saw Maryse blush slightly. It was weird hearing Wade compliment her like that.

"Thank you. I probably should get back to Eve's now," Maryse giggled standing up and swaying slightly.

"One too many vodkas!" Wade laughed as he helped her back to Eve's room. Once the two of them were stood outside the hotel room Maryse smiled at Wade.

"Thanks for listening. FYI I don't hate you either, you are handsome," Maryse giggled patting Wade on the chest and standing up to kiss him which he didn't refuse at all..

* * *

The next morning Maryse woke up with a massive headache and not in her hotel room. Where was she? Laying back down in bed, Maryse turned to see Wade layed there looking up at the ceiling. The events of last night came flooding back to her. She had slept with Wade Barrett and funnily enough didn't regret one bit of it.

"About last night.." Wade started but Maryse laughed, cutting him off.

"Its okay. You don't have to explain anything. I was drunk, I shouldn't have come on to you like I did. I was going through a rough time with that Mike business but thank you for been there for me. It means a lot," Maryse smiled as she got up out of bed and started putting her clothes on from the night before.

"Maryse, im sorry for everything that happened between you and Mike but what happened between you and I last night was.. Well I wasn't expecting it but that's not saying I didn't enjoy it. We have a spark," Wade winked at Maryse who giggled pulling her boots back on.

"Look, im still getting over this whole Mike thing but I like you in a weird kinda I wanna hate you way but just cant. Once im over this whole thing, you should take me out for dinner," Maryse smirked as she made her way to the door.

"Demanding, I like that. Maybe I will, maybe I wont," Wade chuckled as he saw Maryse out.

"Bye Wade. I'll see you at work," Maryse grinned, pulling Wade down for a soft passionate kiss.

"I'll see you at work Maryse," Wade smirked watching Maryse walk off. Really, the whole thing had worked out in his favour and he couldn't be happier..

* * *

**A/N**

_WADE/MARYSE ARE BRILLIANT TOGETHER._

_Sorry if this is rubbish. I wrote it half asleep._

_REVIEW!_


End file.
